Akai Ito, Shiroi Ito
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: "Dicen que las personas que están unidas por el hilo rojo están destinadas a estar juntas por toda la eternidad." Pero resultó ser solo una mentira. Porque así como existe el hilo, existen tambien las tijeras./ AU. Kogan. ONESHOT.


No diré mucho, solo creo que es algo que necesitaba escribir hace tiempo, les advierto que es extraña, pero si gustan pueden leerla y darme su opinión.

* * *

_ Akai Ito, Shiroi Ito_

Kendall

_El hilo rojo ha sido cortado. _

Todo comenzó cuando éramos niños, ambos atrapados en aquel orfanato de mala muerte, donde cada día era una lucha constante. Donde todos los días llorabas en mis brazos después de ser "atendido", yo, impotente, solo podía acariciar tu cabello y decirte que algún día saldríamos de aquel lugar, que viviríamos juntos en una casa frente al mar, el cual nunca habías conocido en persona.

_En esos momentos, cuando te dormías, me sentía la persona más débil del mundo, porque no podía protegerte, no podía alejarte de ellos. _

_Me sentía como una basura humana. _

Busqué la manera de salir de ese maldito lugar, así fue como llegué con Matt y su pandilla, yo sólo era un niño, que entregaba paquetes y mensajes, sin saber para lo que realmente eran. El tiempo fue pasando. El orfanato se transformó en un reformatorio, lo que solo empeoró las cosas, porque ahora no solo tenía que protegerte de _ellos_, sino que tuve que aprender a luchar con mis propios puños, contra navajas improvisadas y vidrios rotos. Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos tú te ibas alejando lentamente.

Hace tiempo que mis abrazos y que acariciara tu cabello no era suficiente, no hablabas y solo temblabas en silencio. Cada día estabas más pálido y casi no comías, durante las noches gritabas entre sueños, pidiendo ayuda, rogando por alguien que te salvara. Y, desgraciadamente yo no podía ser ese alguien.

_Me sentí aterrado, porque sabía que te iba perdiendo poco a poco con cada día que pasaba. _

Con el tiempo me había ganado la confianza de Matt y de la pandilla, los que me encargaban trabajos más importantes. Hasta que un día, el día que jamás olvidaré, Matt me entregó mi primera pistola, diciéndome que ese objeto que para mí no era más un juguete de metal me hacía más poderoso que todos.

_Mientras fuera yo el que disparara primero. _

Ese día cuando regresé al orfanato con la pistola oculta bajo mi sweater todos estaban callados. A pesar de que te busqué por todos los rincones no pude encontrarte. El corazón comenzó a golpearme el pecho rápidamente, no podías irte, no podías desaparecer así como así de mi vida. Fue entonces, cuando pasaba fuera de la habitación más oscura y vieja de ese puto orfanato cuando escuche tu voz, en no más que un débil quejido.

_Nunca me arrepentiré de haber abierto aquella puerta. _

Al entrar encontré a un montón de _ellos_, todos con sonrisas de hijos de perra en sus rostros. No se inmutaron al verme entrar, es más, al parecer les excitaba más verme parado ahí frente a ti. Tú no decías ni hacías nada, solo te quejabas con voz queda, pero tus ojeras y tu palidez me decían lo que te pasaba realmente. Miré tu cuerpo, podía distinguir perfectamente cada hueso de tu espalda desnuda, no había caído en cuenta de lo desnutrido que estabas. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza al verte así.

"_Siempre serás poderoso, mientras seas tú el que dispare primero"_

Metí mi mano en mi sweater y toqué el arma, la realidad me golpeó de inmediato. Miedo, culpa, consciencia, todo me atacaba y detenía mi mano. Pero tu rostro me dio la fuerza necesaria. Saqué el arma de mi bolsillo y la apunté al cerdo que estaba sobre ti. Ahora sí que me prestaban atención. Me observaban con ojos cargados de miedo, mientras rogaban por su vida y otros buscaban alguna salida, siendo que era yo quien estaba frente a la puerta, la única salida.

_Entonces noté que mientras me observaran con esos ojos de miedo, yo tendría el poder sobre ellos, esa simple pistola me transformaba en juez y jurado, y podía decidir si ellos debían morir o vivir, nadie más, porque era yo quien tenía el poder. _

Una bala, y el cerdo a tu lado cayó al suelo, tiñéndolo de un hermoso color escarlata. Una y otra bala, una y otra vez, la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo. Mientras siguiera disparando la realidad y mi consciencia serían acalladas por el sonido de las vidas siendo arrebatadas.

_En ese momento me sentí Dios_

Cuando todo pasó y las sirenas comenzaron a sonar cada vez más cerca tomé tu cuerpo semi-inconsciente y, tomando algunas de las pocas cosas que aún nos quedaban, escapamos de ese lugar. Lo bueno de las balas es que no te manchas las manos.

_Pero si te manchas el alma, que pena que no lo supe en ese momento. _

La pandilla nos acogió y nos hicieron parte de su familia. Tú te fuiste recuperando poco a poco, y yo me sentía feliz al ver cómo te olvidabas poco a poco de esa horrible vida que habíamos tenido. Pero esta nueva vida no era gratis, al saber que ya era capaz de matar con una pistola Matt me hizo parte de la pandilla principal.

Para mí no había nada mejor que entrar ne una casa y ver a través del pasamontañas los rostros aterrados de sus moradores. Yo los mantenía encañonados mientras los demás revisaban hasta el último rincón. Cada robo era diferente, siempre eran personas diferentes, miradas de miedo diferentes, por lo que la adrenalina corría desbocada por mi venas, con cada robo me sentía más poderoso.

Con cada padre de familia al que le atravesaba el cráneo de un disparo era un paso más cerca de nuestro sueño. Cuando regresaba tú me abrazabas con fuerza, como si hubieras temido que no regresara. Pero yo siempre regresaré, no importa lo lejos que me vaya, siempre estaré a tu lado. Fue en la noche de tu cumpleaños número dieciocho donde me dijiste que ya estabas listo, fue en esa noche donde nos demostramos nuestro amor, el único sentimiento cálido que tenía en ese mundo frio cubierto de sangre.

_En esos momentos me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, No solo era un dios, sino que tu amor me hacía sentirme inmortal y todopoderoso sin remordimientos, a diferencia de la pistola. _

Entonces llegaron los problemas, yo era uno de los mejores miembros de la pandilla, y por lo tanto sabía secretos que nadie más debería saber. Matt no me iba a dejar marcharme tan fácilmente, y me lo dejó en claro, la única forma de que los abandonara sería en forma de cadáver, una vez dentro no había manera de salir.

_Pero _

_lo que Matt olvidó_

_es que quien dispara primero_

_es él mas poderoso. _

Con la muerte de Matt quedé a cargo de la pandilla, el poder aumentaba cada vez que usaba mi amada pistola. Ya no deseaba vivir contigo en un casa frente al mar, no, quería vivir esta vida contigo para siempre.

_Ser inmortales, indetenibles, vivir rápido y morir joven, ese era nuestro lema. _

_El hilo rojo se ha roto. Sin el ¿Cómo podré encontrarte?_

Yo era Dios, es más, en esa ciudad yo era más que Dios, no necesitaba nada más y a nadie más que a ti, y tú siempre estabas a mi lado.

_Supongo que un hilo blanco también me servirá para encontrarte._

No teníamos como evitarlo, como saberlo. Un infiltrado, alguien que se hizo pasar por un miembro de lo que yo consideraba mi familia. La policía nos rodeó rápidamente, los demás habían sido capturados cuando intentaron escapar. Me abrazaste con todas su fuerzas intentando detenerme, pero estaba decidido, un Dios no caería tan fácilmente ante un montón de policías, me los llevaría conmigo al abismo y así tu podrías salvarte.

_Siempre me arrepentiré de no haberte besado en ese momento_

Salí con los brazos en alto, fingiendo ser un inocente cordero, ellos bajaron la guardia al ver que no opondría resistencia. Gran error….en un segundo saqué dos semi-automáticas de mis tobillos y comencé a disparar, por la sorpresa cuatro de ellos cayeron de inmediato, escuché unos pasos que corrían pero no les presté atención. Los vivos me apuntaron y dispararon, una sola bala me llegó, atravesando mi hombro y obligándome a soltar una de las armas.

¡Por qué, por qué, por qué!

¿Por qué tenías que protegerme por una vez?

El resto de las balas fueron detenidas por tu espalda. Me sonreíste y caíste sobre mí con lo brazos abiertos…Detuvieron el fuego, pero nada de eso importaba.

Tomé tu rostro, tus ojos se cerraban lentamente, la sangre lo cubría todo, miré mis manos, estaban teñidas de rojo, del rojo de **_tú_ **sangre. Te rogué que no me dejaras, maldiciendo a todos los demonios y santos. Desesperado al ver como tu vida se escapaba de mis manos sin que pudiera detenerla. Me dedicaste una última sonrisa y cerraste tus ojos para siempre.

_En ese momento recordé que era solo un humano, un humano que acababa de perder la razón de su vida. _

Ahora estoy frente a la verdad, según ellos estaré en esta celda hasta el día de mi muerte. Pero no puedo esperar tanto para encontrarte. Un sabana y un lazo, ese es mi hilo blanco, el hilo con el que intentaré encontrarte….

"_—¿Cómo te llamas?_

_—¿Logan y tú?_

_—Mi nombre es Kendall y desde ahora te prometo que nunca estarás solo_

_—Y yo te prometo que estaré siempre ahí para ti…_

Mis pies se han separado del borde la cama, el lazo blanco se ha tensado. Pero entonces descubro que un hilo blanco no es suficiente para encontrarte

Quizás si hubiera teñido

El hilo blanco con mi sangre

Aquel falso hilo rojo

Me habría permitido

Encontrarte

Pero ahora no volveré a tenerte

Jamás….


End file.
